Breezes of time
by Miko37367
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru find eachother in the woods one day, the twist of events that occures afterwards will blow you away! I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters! this storey is all one chapt I'm sorry its so long but this was my first storey lol!


The gentle breezes of love... Part 1!

_**Kagome walked to the edge of the creek just outside of where her Inuyasha and the others were camped out. She needed time to think, time to clear her head, things in her time had gotten hard... It was mostly school, but some what her mother... Kagome thought there was no way her mother would EVER understand the way she thought, and for some reason it seemed to be-"he" would show up every time she was feeling scared, sad, dissapointment and any kind of hate... Tonight however, as she sat alone, she could only think about the past few nights she had run into him. First it had been after her and Inuyasha had a huge fight over some food she had earlier made, nothing huge but none the less he had shown up. "Why are you upset miko?" He had said, she simply stood stunned and watched as he turned and walked off with that same cold stare. **_

_**Kagome: I wonder if it was all just... Coincidence... **_

_**She sat still for a moment watching the running cool water trickle over her slender smooth fingures. She noticed it seemed to be putting her in a very relaxed state and caused her eyes to shut and open very slowly... Suddenly Kagome snapped out of it and looked around noticing how dark it had gotten in what seemed to her to have been a few moments...**_

_**Kagome: Oh no, I'd better get back, hehe I told them I was just going to wash my face!**_

_**She hurried back unaware that she had been being watched the entire time. Sesshomaru stood behind a tree and watched as she pattered her way up the hill and back to camp. For the past few nights he had been tracking her sent, her amazing sent... It was of stawberrys with a hint of peach, and he enjoyed it to such an extent that he intended to continue tracking her. Sesshomaru also knew what kind of questions were running through the humans mind... Not sure of WHY she intrested him so much all of the sudden, he would walk away as soon as his presentce became known to her.**_

_**The next morning...**_

_**The sunshine kissed Kagome's soft cheek and she stired in her sleeping bag as did Shippo who slept on her stomach. **_

_**Kagome: Sigh... Good morning everyone...**_

_**When nobody answered, she fully opend her eyes to see Sango wide awake sitting next to a half awake Miroku. She was leaning on him a bit as he looked off into the sky trying to act like he hadn't heard her.**_

_**Kagome: Hey guys, um... Are you alright?**_

_**They looked at her with pale faces and Sango tilted her head a bit to look away from her.**_

_**Sango: Kagome...**_

_**Kagome instantly rose to her feet and walked right up to them as they sat quietly with hands folded in thier laps.**_

_**Kagome: Sango... Where is Inuyasha?**_

_**Sango: He-hes gone looking for Kikyo, he left at early dawn...**_

_**Without saying another word, Kagome got dressed and walked off into the woods without any of them She decided to tell them that she wasnt mad, just leaving to find some urbs that Keade had told her about. Even though they KNEW that wasnt the case, they nodded in responce and let her go. **_

_**Miroku: Shall we follow her?**_

_**Sango: No, I have a feeling poor Kagome needs some time alone...**_

_**Shippo: Inuyahsa is such a dope...**_

_**Miroku patted the kit on the back and smiled.**_

_**Miroku: That he is Shippo...**_

_**As she made her way though the woods, Kagome actualy did pick up certain urbs she had noticed along her way. After about an hour, she came to a clearing...**_

_**Kagome: Wow... What a beutiful place...**_

_**The tall green blades of grass waved in the gentle breezes that soothed her and ran its way through her hair. **_

_**Elswhere, Sesshomaru stood above a sleeping Rin and Jalkin. His nose seemed to lift automaticly at the sudden passing of her sent, so he quickly and quietly lept over the tree tops and landed in the huge field where Kagome stood on the other end. There was a long pause as she stood there not knowing wether to be scared or relieved... It seemed to be an almost fatefull encouter to her it seemed... She WANTED him there for there was nobody els she wanted to see... The breeze blew once more and the trees branches bended overhead before he finally spoke.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Miko, I caught your sent on the breeze... Where is your pack?**_

_**She backed away a bit but wanted so despritly to stand her ground and seem braver than she was...**_

_**Kagome: Well, your brother is with his Miko mate if you want him, and the others are at camp!**_

_**She tried to say this with a smile but it turned to a frown before she could realize it. He sensed her pain and tortered heart as she stood alone grasping her back pack strap for dear life.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I thought it was YOU my half breed brother would mate with?**_

_**Kagome: No, not ever! He is in love with Kikyo, I know that...**_

_**She stared at the ground and wanted to just curl up and become so small she could be stepped on, how much of a fool she must look to him right now... He noticed how she couldn't really look him in the face, was she THIS scared of him?**_

_**Sesshomaru: So you don't care that he leaves you alone and defencless?**_

_**Kagome: I'm not defencless!!!**_

_**She was screeming now holding back tears, her vission was becoming blurry as they threatend to over take her dark blue eyes. Sesshomaru could easily smell them about to run down her face and couldn't understand how his sibbling could be so stupid... Why give up such a beutiful women to a clay pot? His attention turned to her once again as she fell to her kneese wheeping in her hands. The blades of grass were taller than her so she appeared to have dissappeared for a moment. Only her sent and whimpering made her known to him now.**_

_**Kagome: Y-you think I don't know that hes an idiot!? There is no place for me here I know already, I was never even sapposed to be here!**_

_**The lord of the west slowly came to her side and looked down at her sobbing delicate body as it shook violently trying not to let her tears excape...**_

_**Sesshomaru: You really shouldn't waste your tears on a half breed women...**_

_**Kagome: My-my name is Kagome...**_

_**Sesshomaru: Right, I've heard your name called out often in battle...**_

_**She was able to take her face from her hands long enough to look up at him, her face was a light pink from whipping her tears away. Sesshomaru's eyes widend a bit after watching the sun dance on her gentle features.**_

_**Kagome: Sesshomaru, why-why have you been following us for awhile now?**_

_**He cocked one eye wide and chuckled in his throat.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Surly you didn't think it was because of you did you?**_

_**She quickly looked away and focused on the field now, Kagome was embarrest now, Sasshomaru actual saw through her thoughts! Before she could say anything els, he was standing behind her. She jumped a bit as a blush came across her face. He wondered how this distance would give her such a reaction.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Well, if you have nothing els to say, you should leave... I have no buisyness with humans anyway...**_

_**He stepped over her as she crumpled over for fear of him, but to be honest, she wasn't sure what she was even afraid of... What Inuyasha had told her? Was that all?**_

_**Kagome: No way, I'm NOT going back with that jerk-leaving me like that... I'll probly go back to my own time and just...**_

_**She stopped, what then? Would she just keep living how she did before she ever came to the feudal era? No-she couldn't do that... Not now, not after all those memories...**_

_**Sesshomaru: Well, you can do that or...**_

_**She lifted her head up as she rose to her feet.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I already have a human with me, and she is giving my sevant hell, perhaps you could be of use to me...**_

_**Kagome: You mean, help take care of her?**_

_**Before he answered, she was lifted off her feet bridal style and whisped away into the other end of the woods! Trees flew past her vission as he ran and wasnt even breaking a sweat! After only a few moments, he dropped her (none to carfully) to the ground with a thump causing Rin to wake almost automaticly.**_

_**Rin: Yawns Lord Sesshomaru, good morning!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Rin, this is your new care taker wile we are not at the castle.**_

_**Rin: Oh alright my lord, hey wait a minnute... Your Kagome!**_

_**Kagome: Hehe, yes, hello Rin-chan! **_

_**They hugged and told stories of what all they had been through the past few weeks since the last time they had met. Wile they did this, Jalkin actualy got to sleep in for the first time in months! Sesshomaru stood watch until the sun hit the highest point in the sky and he decided to get everyone moving. As they travled, Kagome noticed how cautious Sesshomaru seemed, at ever little sound he would stop and sniff the air, with every faulse step she took she would hear a light growl from him.**_

_**Back at Inuyasha's camp!**_

_**Inuyasha: Where is she!!!?**_

_**Sango: Ya know I don't blame her, I would have left too...**_

_**Inuyasha stomped around camp with hate in his eyes.**_

_**Miroku: Inuyasha, don't you believe you have over stepped your boundries this time?**_

_**Inuyasha: Don't tell me that stupid petty shit monk!**_

_**The four stepped away slowly as Inuyasha scratched at the air and finally fell to the ground and pounded on it.**_

_**Shippo: Well not for YOU'RE benifit, but I think we should go look for her!**_

_**Sango: I agree...**_

_**Inuyasha: Yeah yeah, and once we find her then what?**_

_**Miroku: You apoligize for being sooo...**_

_**Inuyasha shot him a glare and exposed his claws.**_

_**Sango: So oblivious to her feelings!**_

_**She cut in just in time putting it a less hatefull way then Miroku would have put it.**_

_**Back with Sesshomaru's little group!**_

_**The sun was just beggining to set over the hills and Kagome felt so exausted just from walking all day long. Her job with caring for Rin was actualy not so bad, she simply made food for the girl, made sure she kept up and played with her whenever they stopped. The only reason she was exsausted was because of the walking, even with Inuyasha she never had to walk this much. She was quickly drawn from her thoughts as she felt a strong arm come around her waist and very sternly forced her onto the two headed dragon Kagome had seen earlier.**_

_**Kagome: H-hey, whats?**_

_**Sesshomaru grasped the rigns in his hand and looked up into her soft eyes.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha normally carried you on his back did he not?**_

_**Kagome: Um, yes lord Sesshomaru...**_

_**She blushed a bit and looked away.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Why do you do that?**_

_**Kagome: Do what?**_

_**Sesshomaru: Blush at the mere thought of me next to you or whenever I ask simple questions?**_

_**She couldn't speek, he looked so wonderful in the late afternoon light and seemed to be smiling now.**_

_**Kagome: Um, uh, I-**_

_**Rin: -My lord, Rin is tired from walking all day long...**_

_**Jalkin: Quiet child, the lord and miko are talking!**_

_**Kagome: No its alright, Rin why don't you climb on too?**_

_**In a few hours it was fully dark and silent as Rin slept infront of Kagome as she held her on so she wouldn't slide of the side.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Won't you sleep women?**_

_**Kagome: My name is Kagome, and no not tonight. Rin can't fall off the side and I'm not tired anyway!**_

_**He kept his blank exprestion as they continued down the road, but as they kept on they came to a hot spring. Kagome expected to pass it but instead he made the giant beast come to a hult. Jalkin fell against the first tree he could find and fell asleep wile Rin continued to sleep. Kagome smiled when she watched Rin's foot twitch in her sleep, but was quickly drawn away when she heard Sesshomaru's voice.**_

_**Sesshomaru: You should bath now because tomarrow we will be leaving out too early to eat.**_

_**She instantly blushed and tried to cover it up but was unsecessful. He slowly moved away from her to give her some peace of mind.**_

_**Kagome: Ok, I will then...Lemon starts here everyone!**_

_**Before long, Kagome had stripped off most of her clothing except for her braw and panties. She looked around cautiously and slowly turned her head to see a pair of glowing red eyes...**_

_**Kagome: Hu? Whos there!**_

_**She instinctivly covered her breast areah as the eyes moved closer reaveling a very bare chested Sesshomaru...**_

_**Kagome: You, what is it? Havn't you heard of privacy!?**_

_**He moved closer to her as she backed away a bit. For many nights now he had caught her sent and wondered why in the world she had travled with his half breed brother.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Do not run Kagome, I would hate for you to cut your silky flesh on thorns and branches.**_

_**Kagome: Sesshomaru please, I-**_

_**Before she could say another word he took her in the embrace of his arm. Though his pants were on, she could feel his passion against her inner thigh making her panties wet.**_

_**Kagome: Please Sesshomaru, we-we can't...**_

_**Sesshomaru: Don't speek, I did not ask to hear you... I simply need to feel you to know what you deeply desire...**_

_**She moaned deeply as he lightly kissed her neck, it was so soft and warm to his rough hand wich had been through so many battles.**_

_**Kagome: But-I-**_

_**He let a small growl excape as she quickly shut her mouth. He wanted her so badly, but knew this wasnt the right time. She didn't trust him, nor did she WANT him...**_

_**Sesshomaru: You must learn to let go Kagome...**_

_**He took a clawed fingure and traced her hip causeing her to whimper. Before he let her go, he took his nose down to the front of her panties and chuckled.**_

_**Sesshomaru: You must like it this way Kagome...**_

_**He let her go and walked bak into hiding, she was breathless now. After finnishing her bath she covered herself fast and fell asleep next to a snoring Jalkin...**_

_**The sun shone over the hills too fast it seemed and Sesshomaru winced at the sight of the new day. He could barly stand the thought of moving after the little episode last night. The thoughts raced throught his mind, "Why was she so quick to back away from him?" He knew why, she was still in love with that dim witted brother of his. That, and he knew he had come on a bit strong for her. But of qourse, it WAS mating season and every so often his true demon side would come wandering out and he would do things without a clear head. He rubbed his temples as Rin and Kagome came running under the tree that he sat up in.**_

_**Kagome: Lord Sesshomaru, breakfast is ready!**_

_**He glanced dow, it was obvious she was putting on a good face for Rin, deep down she was shudering. He lept from the tree and stood next to her sniffing the air.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Rin, stay here... Kagome, watch out for her!**_

_**Kagome: H-hey wait Sesshomaru, whats wrong?**_

_**Sesshomaru: There is somthing coming, stay here!**_

_**He shot out into the distance, but Kagome was not about to let Sesshomaru fight somthing and obtain the jewl shard it carried (if there was one). **_

_**Kagome: Jalkin, watch out for Rin, I'll be back!**_

_**Jalkin: Why you worthless human, the lord said to stay here!**_

_**Kagome: I know but if he is in trouble he will need me!**_

_**Kagome ran off without any resistance from them. Wile she ran to where he had, she had time to think about what she had just said... "He will need me!" Why would he need her? She was just a human, she was not by any means excusing the act last night. But she was simply thinking that maybe he would need her there to help if whatever it was held a jewl shard! She ran into a huge areah sarrounded by thorns and tall trees where Sesshomaru stood battle stance as a huge bear demon thrashed about wildly!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Idiot human,why did you follow me!?**_

_**Kagome: I'm here to help, if you'll let me!**_

_**Bear demon: It won't matter anyway, your bolth going to die!**_

_**Kagome: Not today you...**_

_**Kagome drew an arrow as Sesshomaru ran to her and all but knocked her off her feet trying to move her away from the bears claws!**_

_**Kagome: I could have got him stupid, let me help already!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Go away mortal, you have no place in battle!**_

_**She was now inferiated and ran strait up to the bear demon with arrow drawn, Sesshomaru extended his hand and felt as though things were moving very slowly.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Kagome, stop!**_

_**Before he could move, she released her arrow and it pearced the demons flesh with a ripping sound!**_

_**Kagome: Got it!**_

_**Sesshomaru: ...**_

_**The demon flew at her with his last breath and also pearced her skin of the right shoulder causing her to fall to the ground... Sesshomaru watched as the demon fell to the ground and withered away, and the smell of Kagome's blood asulted his nose.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I told you not to interfear human...**_

_**Kagome: Shut up jerk, I'm hurt, is THIS enough for you!?**_

_**She held up her arm as best she could as the hot sticky blood dripped off and spattered the ground. There was a long pause as he stared at her face, she was in so much pain but not shedding a tear. For some reason, this human only cried for emotional reasons (that he knew of anyway) still, he wanted to assist her.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Lay down human...**_

_**Kagome: Hu?**_

_**She blinked unsure what to think, she just sat on her kneese and questioned him with a stare. He kneelt down to her levle and placed his arm on her chest and pressed against it.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I said, lay down...**_

_**He forced her on her back and she shivered at his plans. After last night, she was not about to dought anything he did to her... She closed her eyes tightly praying for him to just go away, until at least, she felt a hot tongue lapping up her blood.**_

_**Kagome: Hu? What are you...**_

_**Sesshomaru: Don't worry, I can fix this...**_

_**She watched him ever so carfully lap up his blood and even began to wrap her arm in a cloth from the inside of his hori. **_

_**Sesshomaru: See? I'm not going to eat you, humans are bad for you...**_

_**He chuckled and rose to his feet leaving a stunned Kagome on the ground.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Can you walk?**_

_**She nodded and got up as he beggan to walk away. After getting back to camp, Rin stated how hungry she was and Sesshomaru simply told her to find food.**_

_**Kagome: But, Sesshomaru-sama, she is so small, she can't possibly find food on her own...**_

_**Sesshomaru: Your right, you do it...**_

_**Same emotionless face, Kagome wondered what he was getting at, one minute he cared for her, and the next he brushed her off like a fly.**_

_**Kagome: Alright then I will, come on Rin-chan lets go fishing!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Hu?**_

_**Rin: Yay, lets go!**_

_**Before Jalkin could say anything to protest the two girls were in the water, at first trying very hard. Kagome rolled Rins Kimono up so she wouldn't get it too wet and they bolth stood bare footed in the shallow creek where many fish actualy swam through.**_

_**Rin: Now what Kagome?**_

_**Sesshomaru: I've got to see this...**_

_**He sat down against a tree watching the two girls as Jalkin stood on the bank glaring at the two fools. They bolth faced Sesshomaru as he watched on.**_

_**Kagome: Now, the art of fishing with yer hands is strickly luck!**_

_**Rin: Yes? Now what?**_

_**Kagome: Patients Rin-chan...**_

_**Rin stared at the water and tugged on her skirt as a gasp excaped.**_

_**Rin: L-look Kagome-chan, a big one!**_

_**Kagome: Alright, good eye... Now, you simply must be quick at this point... Its all about... Reaflexes...**_

_**Sesshomaru lifted one eye brow in sudden intrest, could she actualy do this?**_

_**Kagome: Riiiiiight, NOW!**_

_**She jerked into the water, but at that same time Rin also plunged for it causing them bolth to bump heads and fall back into the water!**_

_**Jalkin: Hooohahahahaha, you silly fools!**_

_**Sesshomaru chuckled a bit and relaxed realizing he would actualy have to go get food or they would work themselves into hunger. The two sqweeling girls splashed and ran about in the water as Jalken scolded them from the bank! But that didn't last long as Rin threw her arms around him and drug him in too!**_

_**Kagome: Hehehe, come on lord Sesshomaru!!!**_

_**He looked up at her smilling a bit to one side and got up, he took off his top and stepped into the water after rolling up his pants legs.**_

_**Sesshomaru: You ALL need lessons in catching fish...**_

_**Before they could blink, he swooped his arm into the water and a little fish struggled to get free on his claws!**_

_**Rin: Nice job Sesshomaru-sama!**_

_**He was proud he could show off like this, but in the midst of all this, he noticed her smile... Kagome was smilling with HIM...**_

_**That night, they all ate thier fill in fish, except Sesshomaru who did not eat human food. Kagome then put Rin down for bed next to a huge tree sarrounded by the full moons light.**_

_**Rin: Rin wants a storey Kagome-chan!**_

_**Kagome: Hehe, alright alright...**_

_**He lissend from the tree above as she put the child into a dreamy state from telling stories of a girl who was whisped up by her night in shinning armor and taken away to live happily ever after. He thought to himself about how good of a mate she would make... How good of a mother she would be to his offspring... Then he tried to shake it away remembering mating season was still there and so was his father's heart... Looking down at the two again he watched as Kagome covered the girl who was now asleep with a sleeping Jalkin in her arms as well. But somthing was not counted on, Kagome had given Rin and Jalkin her only sleeping bag... He thought about how unselfish that is for a human. He had never before seen a human this generous, except for Rin, in all of his travles ever...**_

_**Sesshomaru: She will be mine then...**_

_**He watched as she leaned against the tree trying to find it comphertable and rustled about himself. Kagome found the tree quiet comfy as first, but the bark beggan digging into her braw wich she left on now knowing she would have to stay uncoverd. The night was actualy getting quiet chilly as the breeze picked up, she beggan to feel like she would never get to sleep when she suddenly felt herself leaning against somthing very warm...**_

_**Kagome: Hu?**_

_**She blinked awake and looked up to see a cold faced Sesshomaru, as usual...**_

_**Kagome: Oh, Se-Sesshomaru-sama, I've got Rin-chan to sleep, I was just going to-**_

_**Sesshomaru: Your cold, let me help you...**_

_**Did he just say that? She wondered, the lord of the western lands wished to "help" her?**_

_**She didn't have time to think long before he grabed her around the waist and lept up into a tree with the biggest branches she'd ever seen. Once sitting on a branch, he removed his top causeing her to blush slightly. She squeeked as he beggan to try and wrap her in it.**_

_**Kagome: N-no, thats alright my lord, I'll be fine!**_

_**He growled a bit at this and she whimperd putting a hand to her mouth.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Remove your clothes miko...**_

_**She squeeked again and looked away. He was dissapointed by how she was thinking of him, but he understood.**_

_**Sesshomaru: They are still wet from earlier, take them off or you're weak human body will get sick... She nodded and beggan to remove her clothes wile not facing him as he stared at her back. Before she could turn around, he already had the hori around her covering her and pulled her into him. He could feel her shivering as well, that made him unsettled.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Calm yerself, I do not wish to mate you Kagome...**_

_**She jumped at the sound of his deep voice and laied her head against his chest. He noticed instantly how nice her sent was up close. She had the same strawberry peach smell, except now it was much stronger and made him sigh in contemptment.**_

_**Kagome: Hey Sesshomaru?**_

_**Sesshomaru: Hm?**_

_**Kagome: Do you think that Inuyasha will ever come looking for me?**_

_**He winced at the thought of his brother sniffing the air for her sent, the same sent that aroused himself so deeply.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Is he all you look for in a mate?**_

_**Kagome shuddered at the thought of being in this possistion with Inuyasha, then sighed.**_

_**Kagome: Please, don't think that, I want some one who is strong and wise... Inuyasha IS strong, but far from very wise and he is so arrogant!**_

_**Sesshomaru allowed his hand to wander around her waist and rest there, she did not object either wich surprized even him.**_

_**Sesshomaru: If you had the choice, who would you be mates with?**_

_**She was startled, she didn't think that Sesshomaru-sama thought about those kinds of things.**_

_**Kagome: Well, actualy I was thinking about what I would look for in a male... Along with strong and wise, he would have to except the fact that I've taken on some other responsibilitys!**_

_**He looked down questioning her silently.**_

_**Kegome: I mean, I've already taken on the task of finding the jewl shards, and also helping to rais Rin-chan...**_

_**Sesshomaru: I think you make a wonderful mother, and I believe you will make a glorious mate.**_

_**Kagome wasn't sure where he was dirrecting that, but none the less, she felt soothed by his words.**_

_**Kagome: Will you ever have a mate my lord?**_

_**Sesshomaru: Hmmm...**_

_**A slight pur excaped him as she pressed firmer on his chest with her back. Without thinking, he bucked into her almost knocking her forwards off the tree!**_

_**Kagome: Hey, whats wrong?**_

_**He felt his demon boiling up again and slowly pushed it down deeper. "No, she must learn to trust me..." He told himself mentally. He then placed his chin on her shoulder and drew her in closer.**_

_**Kagome: Sesshomaru, thank you... For everything!**_

_**She fell fast asleep and he watched as the moonlight danced on her face making her seem even more luminous that in the day... Her soft smooth skin and thin face made him wish so deeply to kiss her lips wich were pink and moist as she slept.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Perhaps now I now what father means...**_

_**He leaned in and lightly placed a kiss upon her lips recieving a bit of a gasp. Kagome moaned in reply and tried to push him off but he simply deepend the kiss farther. He then broke away from her and she stared up at him with eyes filled with passion...**_

_**Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama, you just...**_

_**Sesshomaru: I apoligize Kagome, but I think I'm in love with you...**_

_**She blinked and smiled, she wasnt sure if it was the moonlight, or just simple wishing... But she thought about how wonderful her life would be with him if she DID stay... **_

_**Sesshomaru: If you do not feel the same, I understand... You still love that half-**_

_**Before he could finnish, he was kissing his neck and it made him flintch a bit but he quickly regained himself and wrapped his arm around her side lifting her onto him. She smiled and kissed his cheek causing a bluss from him.**_

_**Kagome: Haha, I knew it, the lord of the western lands DOES blush!**_

_**He smirked and kissed her hard as she giggled a bit. The breeze picked up and caused her to shiver just before her pulled the hori down over her tighter causing her to rub against him again. **_

_**Sesshomaru: Rest now Kagome, we have another big day tomarrow...**_

_**She nodded and allowed her head to rest on his chest, the sound of his heart beating caused her to fall asleep easier... For some reason, THIS right here and now felt right... She felt safe and warm, untoutched yet covered completly...**_

_**The next morning started as the previous ones had, except this time, Kegome woke up first to see a sleeping Sesshomaru before her. She gathered her clothes and ran to the creek to bath before they left. Kagome stepped in and now allowed everything to show out in the open, she no longer felt threatend or scared. She didn't know though, that Sesshomaru stood in the forest watching her as she allowed the chilly water to run down her chest and across her stomach... Her nipples poked out with sensitivity to the water and she then began washing between her bare inner thighs. Sesshomaru felt himself becoming hard with every single drop that hit her soft delicate skin... The smell of her arousel found him also creating a stiring in the woods even she could hear.**_

_**Kagome: Who is there?**_

_**He stepped out into plain view blushing a bit at his struggle to keep from jumping on her right there.**_

_**Kagome: Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, you really should learn how to knock or somthing...**_

_**She grinned at him know he didn't know what that meant and rinsed the rest of her body off. She turned her back to him only for a moment to pick up her clothes and in an instant he was behind her with a hand on her waist. She looked into his golden eyes and saw tens thought in them. He only had his pants on and his hori was serving as her towel, he slowly bucked into her while holding her waist and resieved and "eep". She nodded and bucked into him, now she NEW what he meant. But quickly pulled away and looked at her as she dried herself.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Please, just tell me if I ever get too close for comfert Kagome...**_

_**He walked away seemingly embarest... She dressed and headed back to wake Rin and Jalkin.**_

_**It was hotter than usual for today, and wouldn't you know it? They wernt even near a creek! **_

_**Rin: Rin is soooo hot...**_

_**Kagome: Don't worry Rin-chan, just a little farther, right Sesshomaru-sama?**_

_**He knew they would become dehydrated easily, so he dicided to let them rest wile he sniffed the air for Naroku, he soon caught the sent as he felt him coming closer.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Kagome and Rin, take cover!**_

_**Rin: Oh no, whats happending Kagome-chan!?**_

_**Kagome: Come Rin...**_

_**Kagome nodded to Sesshomaru before leaving telling him she would take care of Rin. But just as they turned, somthing wisped past Sesshomaru's head and made him wince as it flew into Kagome grabing her!**_

_**Kagome: Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, help me!**_

_**Naroku: Hehehe, welll well, looks like I get my Moki, AND a human child!**_

_**He took up Rin as well causeing her to screem for release!**_

_**Sesshomaru: What could you want with a miko and a human?**_

_**Naroku: Inuyasha will be looking for the miko, and I KNOW you care for the human child... So come to my castle and find out!**_

_**Sesshomaru: I don't think so you discusting excuse for a demon...**_

_**With one quick swipe of his sword, Naroku lept away dropping the two girls with a scowled face.**_

_**Rin: Yes!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Now leave before I completely dispose of you...**_

_**Naroku looked around puzzled a bit, he knew that Kagome travled with Inuyasha, and what was this? She now travled with Sesshomaru...**_

_**Naroku: So you finally gave up Inuyasha to Kikyo did you?**_

_**Kagome: Just leave, what do you even want?**_

_**Naroku: I'm looking for YOU miko, I have been wanting to find you and ask where the next Shinkon jewl is...**_

_**Kagome: You'll NEVER know that...**_

_**Kagome now held Rin in her arms as they remained squated on the ground.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I suggest you leave for now, I'm not in the mood to fight right now...**_

_**Naroku: YOU arnt wishing to fight Sesshomaru? Lord of the western lands and a most powerful demond at that...**_

_**Sesshomaru: ENOUGH!**_

_**He swung his sword again causing the wind to uproare and Naroku to fly back!**_

_**Kagome: Nice one!**_

_**Naroku: Don't think this is the end Sesshomaru...**_

_**Naroku was gone with a quick dust twister and there was silence...**_

_**Kagome: Sesshomaru, are you arlight?**_

_**She ran to him as Rin followed.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I'm fine, how are you and Rin?**_

_**Jalkin: I love how my lord cares not for me!**_

_**Sesshomaru chuckled and scratched the back of his head as Kagome picked up Rin.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Are you alright Jalkin?**_

_**Jalkin smiled and ran to them knowing he was just patrinizing him.**_

_**After many hours of walking, they finnaly stopped at a river and Kagome ran over the hill from the river to get a better look around as Sesshomaru watched from his seat under a cherry tree as she pattered up the hill. Kagome had actualy felt rather peacfull latly, like she had always been meant to be here and she was finally home... The gentle breeze took her hair up like feathers creating a grin to run across her lips. She tucked her hair behind an ear and leaned against the tree that stood near her. Sesshomaru sat against the tree in the shade watching Rin jump and play in the water with Jalkin. He suddenly caught Kagome's sent of arousal and glanced up at the hill where she stood. She was allowing the breeze to carry her silky black locks all around her waist. A purr came from his chest without warning and he rose to his feet and beggan walking up the hill.**_

_**Rin: where are you going my lord?**_

_**Jalkin: Rin, do not question lord Sesshomaru!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Stay here, I will return...**_

_**Kagome stood silent and looked down across the field until somthing caught her eye, it was him! It was Inuyasha and the others walking across the field not noticing her but she was sure Inuyasha would pick up her sent! Without thinking, she turned and ran smack into Sesshomaru's chest! She looked up with tears forming in her dark blue eyes.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Come!**_

_**He grabed her arm and swung them up against a tree not facing the group!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Stay quiet, he will not have you... I won't let him hurt you anymore...**_

_**She was whimpering as silent as she could, why was she so afraid to go back to him? Was it Kikiyo? Was it the fact that she was scared Naroku could get her easier with Inuyasha? No-it was somthing els... She gazed up into Sesshomaru's glittering eyes as he stared off across the field watching Inuyasha move past.**_

_**Kagome: Sesshomaru, I-**_

_**Sesshomaru: -He will hear you...**_

_**Kagome: I don't care, I think... I think I love you too...**_

_**His eyes widend and looked down at her blushed face as her hair lightly brushed across it.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Kagome...**_

_**She kissed him hungerly as his hand moved up her back and through her hair. They pulled away and she moaned as his nipped at her neck and allowed his tongue to trace over her lips and into her mouth. She breathed heavy now feeling how wet she was becoming just from this kind of attention from him. He pulled away again and tilted her chin up with a clawed fingure and smirked in her face.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Don't ask for this if you don't want it...**_

_**Kagome: I-I'm sure I love you Sesshomaru... I think thats why I don't want to go back to him...**_

_**Sesshomaru: Then you shall be my mate, I wish to meet you here later tonight... If you are sure...**_

_**Kagome drew in a deep breath and kissed him lightly on the cheek recieving a pur from his chest in responce.**_

_**Kagome: I will, and I want to be with you my lord of the western lands... You are the only missing part of me...**_

_**Sesshomaru: I think I understand now what true power is... Its love, that is what my father was trying to tell me before he died... He seemed so upset I was looking for power...**_

_**The two came down the hill hand in hand as Jalking and Rin now sat on the bank.**_

_**Rin: Kagome-chan, Rin wishes to pick flowers with you!**_

_**Kagome smiled and ran to her shooting Sesshomaru a look of passion before leaving. He sat up in a tree as the sun went down and watched the two wimon pick and throw flowers at one another and it even cause him to smile every so often.**_

_**Jalkin: That is a look I have never seen on my lord...**_

_**Jalkin was below him starting a fire and laughing to himself.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Jalkin, you wouldn't understand...**_

_**Jalkin: I understand perfectly my lord, your father was the same...**_

_**He glanced down at the green demon and sighed deeply rubbing his temples.**_

_**Sesshomaru: It is no concern of yours...**_

_**Jalkin: So is she to be your mate Sesshomaru-sama?**_

_**Sesshomaru: Like I said before, it is none of YOUR concern...**_

_**They left it at that for now. Kagome and Rin beggan heading back now considering it was becoming too dark to see, and Sesshomaru possitioned himself in the tree so he could keep watch easily and not have to turn so much durring the night.**_

_**Kagome came up to Jalkin and waved as Rin slammed him with a hug and set a flower crown on his head.**_

_**Jalkin: Why you little!**_

_**Kagome: What Jalkin? They suit you!**_

_**The two laughed as the demon grumbled under his breath. Sesshomaru had to chuckle to himself at that, Jalkin was always trying to scolled Rin, he needed to lighten up a bit. After a song before bed, Rin was tucked into Kagome's sleeping bag with Jalking and the two slept.**_

_**Kagome: Goodnight you two...**_

_**She rose to her feet and stretched out letting a yawn excape. **_

_**Kagome: I should go to the spring, its a bit far off, but I have to shower somtime!**_

_**She took off with her back pack in arm and Sesshomaru followed her secretly.**_

_**She stripped down to her panties and slowly stepped into the cool water. The strong sent of her soap pricked at his nose and made him lick his lips in hunger for her flesh on his tongue. He watched her very closely and looked around them to make sure there was no demons around her as she drentched herself in water allowing a moan to excape as she slowly washed her bare core. He smirked as she caught herself before her kneese buckled. He knew this was his chance...Lemon starts here...**_

_**Kagome washed her long jet black hair and rinced it just as she felt a strong arm wrap around her... Looking up, she saw a shirtless Sesshomaru and golden eyes glittering with desire...**_

_**Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama...**_

_**Sesshomaru: Kagome, tonight you shall be mine...**_

_**He picked her up easily, despite his single arm, and layed her on the bank. The water dripped off of her skin and the cool breeze cause her nipples to react in such a way it drove him crazy inside. His mouth covered her right breast wile he massaged the other recieving a moan in responce. Kagome felt the milky essance of her passion coming out between her legs and could now feel him paulsing through his pants. **_

_**Kagome: W-what is happening to you?**_

_**Sesshomaru nipped the side of her nipple and squeezed the other between his thomb and four finger. She bucked up against him and lissend to the growl coming from his chest and put a hand against his muscular build.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Kagome, this will hurt at first...**_

_**Kagome: I-I know, but I need you...**_

_**He covered her mouth with his and hungerly kissed her exploring her mouth with such force, one of his fangs cut her lip. She yelped and broke the kiss as blood trickled down her chin. Sesshomaru smiled and lapped it up, it was so sweet and warm... He allowed a clawed fingure to move down the side of her hip and between her thighs making her shudder. He loved her reactions to him, but wanted her to screem for him. All throught these actions, he was pushing back his true demon form from pouncing on her and hurting her fragil human body. He flipped Kagome over on her stomach and beggan to pump her slowly with his fingure receiving a bucking from her upwards. He stopped and put a hand on her back pushing her down.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Stay down Kagome...**_

_**She yelped as he then pushed two fingures inside and pumped faster! She moaned and rolled back over causing him to take his fingures out. He watched as her chest raised up and down and she breathed very heavy now.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Come to me Kagome...**_

_**He came up to her mouth and flipped her over again taking the left side of her neck in his mouth sinking his fangs into her. She jumped at this and he simply cupped her breast in his strong hands and rubbed it. He was marking her as his, he knew that this was the only way they could truly call themselfs mates... **_

_**Kagome: S-Sesshomaru-sama, it hurts...**_

_**He pulled back and beggan to lick the wound clean as only two holes were vissible.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Its alright love, it will feel better soon...**_

_**Moving down, he placed a hand on her hip and lifted her up. In responce, she wrapped her legs around his waist as his passion rubbed her slick entrance.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Kagome, this will hurt a bit...**_

_**Kagome: I-I know, please just do it...**_

_**Sesshomaru: How much do you want me in you?**_

_**Kagome: Please, so bad, please!**_

_**He watched her pant as she said this and he slowly enterd her warm soft entrance... She squeeked as he hit her virgin barrier, but quickly calmed and drew in a deep breath as he plunged deep inside her! He growled as she held in teers, this killed him to hurt her like this but it was nessicary... He pounded in her faster now and she even beggan to move with him. He bit the back of her neck and continued to move with her as well. Kagome had never felt this way about some one before, she felt like he was the only one she would ever see again... And if he was, that was okay with her...**_

_**Kagome: S-SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru roared as his eyes blazed red and he felt her milky juices run down the sides of his passion. He pulled out slowly after spilling his seed and went to her face emidiatly licking away her tears. After she settled against his warm chest, heart still pounding, he grabed for his hori. After covering them bolth, she spoke.**_

_**Kagome: I love you my lord...**_

_**Sesshomaru: I love you as well Miko...**_

_**She fell asleep ther, they bolth did, under the shelter of the trees and night sky...**_

_**The next morning, Sesshomaru awoke to find Kagome gone! After walking through the woods following her sent, he looked up and saw his miko on the hill. She seemed sad and looked over her shoulder at his pale face.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Kagome, what is it?**_

_**Kagome: Oh Sesshomaru-sama, I-I have to...**_

_**He took her in his arms and looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha and the others oblivious to thier presents.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I know love...**_

_**Kagome: I promised Inuyasha I would help him find those shards... And that is what I must do...**_

_**Sesshomaru felt himself seeming to float, and realized his eyes were filling with tears...**_

_**Sesshomaru: Do what you must do miko, but please... Come back to me some day...**_

_**She smiled as a breeze carried her hair across her face.**_

_**Kagome: I will, I promise... Tell Rin-chan and Jalkin I will be back again...**_

_**He let her hand slip out of his as she trotted down the hill to the group. They all looked up as she yelled to them waving... He stood there for a moment, not sure if he should protest or not-but he knew this is what she must do... Until the day they can meet again...**_

_**Kagome: Hello everyone!**_

_**Inuyasha: Hey you idiot, we've been searching everywere for you!**_

_**He stopped and sniffed the air around her and smirked.**_

_**Kagome: W-what?**_

_**Inuyasha: I smell him on you, Sesshomaru...**_

_**Kagome stopped her foot and smiled.**_

_**Kagome: Yeah, he saved me when I fell into a river!**_

_**Sago: Sesshomaru did?**_

_**Kagome: Yep!**_

_**Inuyasha: Whatever, lets go...**_

_**They walked off in the opposite dirrection of Sesshomaru...**_

**Part two... Yet another encounter with fate!**

**Kagome travled with the others for about 2 days after that, Inuyasha was SURE he would catch Sesshomaru's sent often in travling. But always, Kagome would tilt her head to the ground and blush knowing Sesshomaru was either following them-or he was catching the sent of him on her from weeks earlier.**

**Sango: Can we not stop and rest a bit in a village Inuyasha?**

**Miroku: I couldn't agree more, Sesshomaru is nowere to be found...**

**Inuyasha: Ah forget you gyes, Kagome agrees with me eh?**

**He took her in a half embrace and she quickly pushed him away!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, it HAS been awhile since any of us have rested in a decent place.**

**Inuyasha: W-whats wrong with the woods!?**

**Sango: Its full of demons!**

**Miroku: There are no mats to sleep on!**

**Shippo: Its scary...**

**Keara sat on Sango's shoulder and squeeled in agreement with them all. Inuyasha stood alone now, ears twitching in confustion.**

**Kagome: Come on now dog boy, lets go!**

**She grabed him by the ear and they all turned around to get into a village that looked very impressive for the middle of nowere. The desighns on the houses were of demons that were said to protect the homes from other horrible unwanted geusts. Miroku studdied these carfully as did Sango who also seemed to notice how abservant the villagers were. They seemed to be dropping everything to run out and watch them as they passed.**

**Inuyasha: Whats thier problem?**

**Kagome: Well look at us, we arnt exactly a "normal" crowd to be travling together...**

**Sango giggled in her hands as she glanced down at the ground.**

**Sango: No kidding, a miko, priest, half demon, demon, and demon slayer!**

**Miroku: Ya know I never really stopped to think about how we must look before...**

**The village elder came to them and smiled opening his arms. He told them that they may stay in the little hut at the edge of the village. He also told them that dinner will be served to them later and they could bath in the springs behind the hut. Miroku bowed before the elder left them.**

**Miroku: Thank you so much, we are in extreme gratitude!**

**Inuyasha stood next to Kagome inside by the window as Sango took Shippo and Kaera to go exploring.**

**Inuyasha: Well well, here is your hut Kagome, hope yer happy!**

**He went to walk out of the door until Kagome grabed his arm smiling.**

**Kagome: Thank you Inuyasha, I know this isnt what you wanted...**

**He smirked and left with a "keh" and Miroku rose to his feet and turned to Kagome.**

**Miroku: H-hey, where did everyone go!?**

**Kagome: Just look outside, you'll see a stupid Inuyasha pouting!**

**Before he could react, Kagome was also gone!**

**Miroku: What the? Come on gyes, everyone always leaves me out of the conversation!**

**Kagome went to the well in the middle of the village and dropped a rock into it sighing. Inuyasha came up behind her and playfully bumped her in the side.**

**Kagome: Hey!**

**Inuyasha: Its alright geeze its just me!**

**She glanced up at him with questioning eyes, before she could say anything els, he was sniffing the air again causing her to glance back down.**

**Inuyasha: There it is again, Sesshomaru's sent... Everytime I come around YOU... Do you think hes after you?**

**Kagome wanted to act like it was nothing to be concerned about so she lightly brushed his face with her hair as she wipped it around.**

**Kagome: Hehe, maybe YOUR obsessed...**

**He turned to walk away and leave her to her thoughts... Kagome wandered the village for hours before it got too dark to see. She spent alot of her time thinking about Sesshomaru, and the past two happenings of the mornings before made her think of him even more... She suddenly had a sinking feeling and a throbing head. Could she be? No, not from him...**

**Later that night!**

**Sango and Miroku danced around a fire with some villagers wile Shippo and Keara played with the children before the elder told them to go to bed. Kagome and Inuyasha kept thier distances, he wondered why she was acting so strange... He had that fear that maybe she saw him with Kikyo a couple days ago, but no, her sent would have been picked up... It was slightly more sweet than Kikyo's. Kagome sat in the hut thinking about him again, she sighed deeply and knew what she had to do! She must go see Sesshomaru tonight and find out for herself!**

**Elswhere!**

**Sesshomaru stood against a tree with arms folded picking out Kagome's sent among the many flowers in a nearby field. He swiftly took off with his group and headed for the village she stayed at!**

**In the village...**

**The two men went to the spring after the girls and finnaly gave Kagome a chance to have some girl talk with Sango in a private place.**

**Kagome sat next to a half awake Sango and a sleeping Keara and Shippo. **

**Kagome: Hey Sango?**

**Sango: Yes?**

**Kagome: Um, how would a demon find out if his mate is... Well, pregnant?**

**Sango was silent for many moments, Kagome thought she may think horribly of her for adressing that without warning.**

**Sango: Um-well... Why do you ask?**

**Kagome knew what Sango wanted to know, but she was so nervious it was eating her up inside.**

**Kagome: Sango, how good of friends are we?**

**Sango: Good enough to keep secrets between us, so what is it Kagome-chan?**

**Sango sat up to get a better look at Kagome's red face.**

**Kagome: I-um... I think I maybe pregnant!**

**Kagome squeeled as she plopped her head down in Sango's lap!**

**Sango: Oh my, Kagome-chan who?**

**Kagome's tears beggan to come up onto her lap, Sango stroked her hair and whispered to her gently.**

**Sango: There there Kagome, you can tell me... How bad could it be?**

**Funny for her to say it like that... Kagome knew that as soon as she spoke the words: "Sessho-" Sango would faint...**

**Kagome: Please, you can't tell Inuyasha, he will kill me... Then he'll kill the father!**

**Sango: Who is it sweety?**

**Kegome: I-its... Sesshomaru-sama's...**

**Sango caught a lump in her throat and held it there, not sure if she should be stunned or relaxed for Kagome's sake.**

**Sango: K-Kagome-chan, are you certain?**

**Kagome: It was awhile after that day I left camp because of Inuyasha...**

**Sango: Well, there is only one thing to do...**

**Kagome: What?**

**Sango: Do you know where Sesshomaru is?**

**Kagome: No, but he has been trailing me the past few hours, I know he has...**

**Sango: Well, Sesshomaru will be able to tell if you are or not. Trust me, I know all about that!**

**Sango gave her a friendly reasuring smile before laying back down and covering up tightly.**

**Kagome: H-hey, what do we do?**

**Sango: Wait for the men to fall asleep, then meet me by that old well out there and I'll tell you...**

**Kagome nodded and pretended to be asleep when the guys came inside laughing and tromping around.**

**She heard bolth of them sit down across the room from eachother and begin chatting amongst themselfs.**

**Miroku: Hey Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Yeah?**

**Miroku: Do you sence somthing strange with Kagome?**

**Inuyasha: Nah, shes fine-prolly just pissed at me because she found out about me and Kikyo the other day!**

**Kagome winced inward trying not to make herself apear asleep as best she could, in a way she wished she was... At least then she wouldn't hear what he had to say about her...**

**Inuyasha: Yea I don't know though, but I get the feeling Sesshomaru is fowwlowing us.**

**Miroku: His sent?**

**Inuyasha: Yep, nobody els could make that stentch...**

**Kagome frowned and closed her eyes tight, she was embarest for Sesshomaru. He wasnt there to defend himself and it seemed like everything he was saying about him was also about her too...**

**Miroku: Well I'm just telling you, she seems very upset latly, goodnight Inuyasha...**

**Inuyasha: Night Miroku!**

**The candle light went out and the room was now lit up with the moonlight. She was surprized at how fast she was able to hear Miroku fall fast asleep, then Inuyasha. The only way you could tell that Inuyasha was asleep was the fact that he twitched alot and growled here and there. Kagome sat on her kneese as Sango quickly put on her sandals.**

**Sango: You ready?**

**Kagome: Yes...**

**Sango: Lets go find Sesshomaru...**

**The two girls jumped out of the hut with Keara on Sango's shoulder for extra protection and darted across the field just before the edge of the village came into view. Kagome suddenly felt a strange jerking motion, as if she were being dirrected to the left.**

**Kagome: Sango, up there!**

**Sango glanced up at the hill just in time to see Sasshomaru standing just on the top as his silvery hair graced about his waist.**

**Sango: Yeah, you need to go find out Kagome...**

**Kagome: How?**

**Sango: Just go to him and you'll see...**

**Kagome nodded and ran up the hill waving at him. She tried her best to simply stop and ask him the question but her feet kept going! Soon she was in his embrace with claws running down the middle of her back...**

**Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama...**

**Sesshomaru: Kagome... You have come to me for questioning?**

**Kagome: Yes, you see... I think I maybe...**

**She blushed and looked away, what would he think of her now? How would they fix this? Would he hate her? Destroy HER along with the baby?**

**Kagome: S-Sesshomaru-sama, I think I'm pregnant!**

**Kagome fell to her kneese and beggan weeping into his pant leg. He looked down and saw Sango staring up at them.**

**Sesshomaru: And does the group know?**

**Kagome: Only Sango...**

**He easily picked her up with his arm and beggan to walk down to Sango who stood amazed at how gentle he was being. He came to a stop about two feet infront of her and looked into the demon slayer's eyes.**

**Sesshomaru: You are Kagome's friend are you not?**

**Sago bowed slightly.**

**Sango: I'am...**

**Sesshomaru held a now sobbing Kagome in his arm as he spoke as clearly as he could to Sango who stood almost dumb founded.**

**Sesshomaru: You must take care of Kagome if she is pregnant... I'm about to find out, and whatever the outcome, you must promise to be there for her...**

**Sango nodded slightly, still tacken aback that this was actualy happening between Kagome and Sesshomaru.**

**Sango: And what about Inuyasha? What if she is and he finds out?**

**Sesshomaru layed Kagome on the ground and lifted up her shirt a bit to just reveal her belly button.**

**Sessomaru: This is not any of his concearn...**

**He lightly pressed his nose against her stomach and took in sharp breaths as she shook under him nerviously.**

**Kagome: Am I Sesshomaru-sama?**

**He shushed her gently with a growl and that only made her even more nervious. He then lightly pressed on her stomach and then moved up to stiff her breasts. Sango blushed and turned away sharply as Kagome jumped from this sudden attention.**

**Sesshomaru: You are pregnant Kagome...**

**He came up and watched even more tears fill her eyes as Sango turned back around to hold her friends head in her arms. Kagome was silent, but the tears flowed out fast.**

**Sesshomaru: What is it?**

**Kagome: I-its all over now-you-you will hate me for this!**

**His mind cleared for a moment as he put her shirt back down carfuly due to his claws.**

**Sesshomaru: Kagome, I do not hate you for carying my child...**

**Kagome looked up at him suddenly as the last of her tears fell to the ground. Sango dried them with her sleeve and glanced up at Sesshomaru also.**

**Sesshomaru: Its alright, you will be sick the next few days or so, and I shall keep a close eye on you.**

**Kagome: No!**

**She got up and slammed him with a hug.**

**Kagome: I-I need you with me! Inuyasha can smell the baby Sesshomaru-sama, I know he can!**

**Sesshomaru: Kagome, if I took you now, Inuyasha would only hunt you down...**

**Sango: Kagome, I-I will help take care of you, Inuyasha will not interfear...**

**Sesshomaru: When it gets closer to your time, I shall come take you with me my dear...**

**He lightly kissed her forhead and took off in a dead run for the woods as Sango came to Kagome's side.**

**Sango: Its alright...**

**Kagome: I know, but then why do I feel so bad...?**

**Sango: Your love sick... But its not like he left you forever Kagome, just until this all gets closer...**

**Kagome placed a hand on her stomach and sighed deeply.**

**Kagome: Yeah, it better get closer soon, I don't know who could all tell...**

**Sango: What do you mean?**

**Kagome and Sango beggan to walk side by side as the village came closer with each step.**

**Kagome: If Naroku, Inuyasha, Keade, mom, or anyone els finds out about this... Its all over for me, I'll be killed-shunned...**

**Sango: I won't let that happen...**

**Sango hugged Kagome as they walked to the hut and back into bed. Once there, Kagome looked up at the stars outside and felt for a split second... Maybe it would all be alright... Somehow...**

**The next morning, Kagome was up before anyone els and ran as far away from the hut as possible before throwing up and heaving horribly. She suddenly felt somebodys small hand come up the side of her ribs and settled on the middle of her back as she heaved again feeling tears prick at her lashes.**

**Kagome: Who is it?**

**Sango: Just me Kagome, are you alright?**

**Kagome nodded and spit to the ground using the wall of the hut as a brace for her weak body.**

**Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama was right, I'm sick...**

**Sango: Well just don't let Inuyasha find out or he'll never leave you alone!**

**Suddenly they bolth heard foot steps come the front of the hut and dirrectly in front of them.**

**Inuyasha: Find out about what?**

**Kagome than wondered how much he had heard.**

**Kagome: Um, Inuyasha I'm just a little sick okay?**

**Inuyasha walked up to her and placed his head against hers lifting her hair a bit.**

**Inuyasha: You need to go home, your mom will kill me if you die.**

**Kagome jerked away and beggan to walked away with Sango arm in arm before shooting him another look.**

**Kagome: I'm not so weak I'll just fall over dead after a sneeze Inuyasha!**

**They went inside as the booming of thunder echoed through the sky. For most of the day, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was fine. She joked, laughed, played with Shippo, and even offerd to go get water once or twise. He was totaly confused... **

**Well the weeks drug on, Kagome finally stopped being so sick in the morning, all the wile having Sango by her side. Finding the perfect food for Kagome, and even offering to brush her hair every so often. Inuyasha wondered often why Sango suddenly seemed to be so protective of Kagome. He always knew that she was best friends with Kagome, but never before had she been THIS protective. Today they walked on the dirt road leading back to Kaede's village. Kagome had requested they head back anyway. She knew she would have to confront her mother sooner or later. Sango stood right behind her, after all, she had promised Sesshomaru that she would take care of Kagome and thier child until he came back to her.**

**Sango: How are you doing Kagome?**

**Kagome: I'm fine thanks!**

**She laughed as Shippo and Keara ran up ahead tackling eachother over a flower Miroku had earlier given Sango.**

**Sango: Alright you two, settle down...**

**Sango's smile quickly turned serious as a huge snake demon blocked the way of the road!**

**Inuyasha: What the hell does HE want?**

**Sango: Look out Kagome!**

**Sango lightly pushed passed Kagome and threw her buma-rang!**

**Sango: Take that!**

**The demon lunged passed Inuyasha and dirrectly at Kagome!**

**Sango: Kagome no!**

**Inuyasha: Look out Kagome!**

**He lept twords her, but before he could reatch her, somthing lumed white passed everyone's view.**

**Inuyasha: What the?**

**They all looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing with Kagome in his arm.**

**Inuyasha: What the hell are YOU doing here?**

**Sesshomaru: Shut your worthless mouth half demon, you mean to tell me that you can't even protect an ally of yours?**

**Sango: Sesshomaru-is Kagome alright?**

**He didn't look in her dirrection but nodded anyway.**

**Miroku: Sesshomaru, why did you just save one of Inuyasha's allys?**

**Sesshomaru: You would do best not to talk smart to me monk...**

**Kagome: Hey guys, there is still a snake right behind you...**

**Sesshomaru set Kagome gently on the ground and lunged at the demon with full force pushing Inuyasha out of the way!**

**Sesshomaru: You die now you worthless excuse for a demon...**

**With one slash of his whip, the snake demon was destroyed! There was silence throught the group as Sesshomaru came to Kagome's side.**

**Sesshomaru: Are you hurt?**

**Kagome blushed and looked over at the others, then at him.**

**Kagome: No, I'm fine Sesshomaru-sama...**

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru-sama? Since when do you adress him formally?**

**Kagome hadn't even realised she had, but she thought she had better come clean now. Lieing would make Sesshomaru feel like she was ashamed of him, and telling the truth would get this lump out of her throat.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, do you remember that day you went off with Kikyo?**

**Inuyasha: Look, I told you I'm sorry about that and besides what does that have to do with now!?**

**Sesshomaru: Shut your mouth half breed...**

**Inuyasha growled but was quickly silenced by Kagome's stare.**

**Kagome: That morning, I left with Sesshomaru-sama and those few days you were looking for me... I was with Sesshomaru-sama...**

**Inuyasha: You mean to tell me, that the entire time I and the others were searching for you... You mean to say you were with HIM the entire time!?**

**Sesshomaru shot him a glare, but he ignored it and pointed the end of his blade at Kagome.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha... There is somthing els...**

**Inuyasha: Let me geuss? Your in love with him too!? Kagome, I was worried about you, why would you hide from me?**

**Kagome: BECAUSE YOU WERE WITH THAT DEAD MIKO!!!**

**All of the demons in the group could smell tears, but the humans didn't need a demons sence of smell to notice her eyes glittering with saddness...**

**Sango: Kagome...**

**Kagome: Inuyasha... I'm also pregnant, I-I can't take anymore of your insults... So please stop...**

**Sesshomaru could feel her tention as she lowered her head and allowed tears to trickle down the sides of her nose and hit the ground.**

**Shippo: Ka-Kagome...**

**Miroku: Please don't cry...**

**Inuyasha felt hatred, saddness, and betrayl all at once... But maybe in Kagome's case, it was all the same emotion... He wanted to rip Sesshomaru appart, but didn't want to hurt Kagome anymore. It was obvious she was hurting enough, before anyone spoke again, he puit a hand on her shoulder ignoring the growl from Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha: Lissen, lets just take this step by step okay?**

**This shocked everyone, why was he being so understanding?**

**Kagome: But you-**

**Inuyasha: -Don't give it another thought, lets just figure out what to do next...**

**Sesshomaru: Kagome should go to her mother and tell her, than she needs to come with me...**

**Sango: But-**

**Kagome: -Please Sesshomaru-sama, let them come too! Sango has been so kind to me and did well to take care of me throught my pregnancy so far...**

**Inuyasha now knew why the bond between the girls was so great the past few weeks.**

**Sesshomaru: If they wish to follow, then they may...**

**Miroku: Well, we should then!**

**Shippo: Kagome has been like a mother to me Sesshomaru-sama, I can't leave her side!**

**Sango: So we can really go with?**

**Sesshomaru: Once Kagome talks with her mother, we shall all go to my castle. This place is too dangerous for her to walk around carrying the child of a demon.**

**Kagome: Yes, I'll go now...**

**Many hours past as Inuyasha and the others waited for her to return. Inuyasha stood by the well as Sesshomaru lay against it.**

**Sesshomaru: Where does she go when she goes down there?**

**Inuyasha: To the future, thats where her family is!**

**Sesshomaru: The future hu?**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, but since the well was discovered to have the ability to carry her back and forth through time, its like the past and future are the same time...**

**Shippo: Sesshomaru-sama, when Kagome-chan has a baby, you will be its daddy right?**

**Inuyasha winced at this thought but maintained his composure.**

**Sesshomaru: Yes, and than she shall have two pups...**

**Shippo tilted his head sideways for a moment and then knew what he meant. He giggled and nodded happily jumping into his lap. He knew now that Kagome would treat him more like a son than ever, as would Sesshomaru!**

**Sesshomaru: Is she back yet?**

**Inuyasha: Some one's in a hurry!**

**Sesshomaru: Didn't you notice that snake demon tried to attack Kagome?**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, so?**

**Sesshomaru: So half breed, the demons of this land have already gotten wind of my child being created... They will all try to kill it and get rid of the unborn child to prevent another demon lord from being born...**

**Inuyasha: I geuss that makes sence...**

**Shippo: So your castle is the only place Kagome-chan will be alright?**

**Sesshomaru: Yes, she will stay with me, along with the rest of you...**

**A pink glowing came from inside the well and everyone turned to see a red faced Kagome climbing out. Inuyasha grabed her by the waist and lifted her out.**

**Kagome: Shes not happy, but she knows she can't do anything about it now. I told her I'm coming back here to stay with everyone for moral sapport.**

**Sesshomaru: Does she know who the father is?**

**Kagome lowerd her head and grinned a bit.**

**Kagome: Yeah, she was a bit surprized though...**

**Kagome didn't say it to them, but she and her mother had always thought it would be Inuyasha.**

**Sango: Well, lets go then!**

**Sesshomaru picked her up and they all beggan to head west!**

**At Sesshomaru's castle:**

**Rin and Jalkin sat at the dinning table. Rin picked at her rice and fish as Jalkin got up and beggan to pace.**

**Rin: Master Jalkin, when will Sesshomaru-sama come home?**

**Jalkin: Silence Rin, I'm thinking!**

**Rin: I was just asking!**

**Jalking rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.**

**Jalkin: I don't know Rin...**

**Before she could speek again, the door slid open and in stepped the whole group following Sesshomaru!**

**Rin: Oh my Sesshomaru-sama, you've brought friends home!**

**Sesshomaru blushed a bit and giuded Kagome with a firm hand on her hip over to the table.**

**Sesshomaru: Jalkin, get some servants to show these people to thier rooms...**

**Jalking bowed and ran out to fetch two wimon servants who came out smiling.**

**Sesshomaru: Kagome, you and Sango may go bath and what not, I'm going to my study...**

**Shippo: I'm going with Kagome-chan! Um, please Sesshomaru-sama?**

**He nodded and left the room. Inuyasha and Miroku went to thiere rooms wile the girls and Shippo sat in a warm spring with the sent of shampoo and diffrent kinds of soaps luminating in the room and down the hallway.**

**Kagome: This feels so good...**

**Sango: You've had a hard day, you really shouldn't get so stressed out when your pregnant.**

**Kagome: I know, but today things kinda blew up infront of me...**

**Shippo: Its okay though, because now I think Sesshomaru-sama will take care of you!**

**Kagome: Oh yes, I know he will...**

**Sango handed Kagome some soap and they bolth finnished up and dried themselves as the servants lead them to thiere seprate rooms. (Shippo went with Sango.) Kagome-still in a towel- went to her room, the bed was huge! She looked to her left to see a dresser with many glass and jewled items on it. They were beutiful... She opend her closet door to find kimonos of many colores and sandles of great beuty lining the back against the wall of the closet. She looked behind her to see a huge queen sized bed with silky bankets and ten pillows neatly arranged.**

**Kagome: Well, maybe Shippo is right more than I would have thought...**

**She fell back on her bed and sighed deeply, she lightly rubbed her stomach, knowing that inches away, her child was there too. She jumped up hearing her door slide open.**

**Kagome: Yes?**

**Sesshomaru stepped inside shirtless and slid the door closed. Her room was only lit with a candles light, but it brought out every feature of his muscular chest.**

**Kagome: Yes Sesshomaru-sama?**

**Sesshomaru: I just wanted to know if you needed anything love?**

**Kagome rested her head on her kneese and sighed.**

**Kagome: Just some one by my side...**

**He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She blushed slightly and leaned on her chest. He nuzzled her neck causeing her to giggle creating a smile to creep across his face.**

**Kagome: I missed you...**

**He leaned on her causing her to fall back on the bed. Sesshomaru opend her towel to reveal her beutiful creamy toned body. He kissed around her belly botton and felt her sigh under him deeply.**

**Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama, I love you...**

**He smiled and kissed her neck as she snuggled underneath his warm body. He trailed his tongue all the way up to her breasts and beggan to suck the little pink nipple as it hardend from the attention.**

**Kagome: Oh Sesshomaru-sama!**

**He chuckled in his throat and lightly nipped her on the neck were the mark was still sitting.**

**Sesshomaru: Yes, you are mine know miko...**

**He growld and sat back on his kneese wile picking her up by the back. He made her straddle his hips and sat back looking into her beutiful blue orbs.**

**Sesshomaru: Thats my girl...**

**She smiled devilishly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungerly recieving a growl in responce. He then broke the kiss as he licked the side of her face recieving a giggle from her as she stirred in his lap.**

**Kagome: Hehe, Sesshomaru-sama!**

**He laughed and set her back on the bed.**

**Sesshomaru: You are mine now... And I'm yours...**

**She smiled softly as he layed down behind her pulling her closer to him with his arm.**

**The next morning, the sun shot to her eyelids and made he sharply turn and rest her face against his chest.**

**Sesshomaru: Did you sleep well love?**

**Kagome: Yes...**

**After dressing in a nice silky blue kimono with a gold dragon coming up the side, Kagome was out in the garden after eating breakfast with the others. Shippo and Rin sat together in a bed of daisys. Kagome noticed how Shippo would blush everytime Rin would put a flower in his hair.**

**Kagome walked throught this garden and watched the kids throw thier hands in the air and laugh chasing eachother.**

**Kagome: Shippo, Rin!**

**She waved as the two ran over to her.**

**Kagome: Help me okay?**

**Kagome took a net out of her bag, she had been to the preasent and brought a Volly ball net to the past!**

**Shippo: Wowy, what is that?**

**Rin: Kagome, is that for catching fish?**

**Kagome winked and giggled slightly.**

**Kagome: This is to break the tention between Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha!**

**She set it up and threw the ball at Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, what was that for!?**

**Kagome: Lets play!**

**Kagome showed everyone how to serve, how to spike, and where to stand. Soon, everyone (including Sesshomaru) were playing!**

**The months flew by and Kagome quickly grew larger in the belly. Sango would make certain that Kagome never had to lift hardly a fingure and Sesshomaru slept by her side to make sure all was well. The baby was due any day now, and it was also the rainiest day of the year... Sesshomaru stood in his study as Kagome lay in the nursery cramping and crumpling over to her side every now and then. Sango sat right next to her as tiny candles flickered in the room. Inuyasha paced around the castle to make sure no demons could get inside. Miroku prayed just outside the door as Shippo, Rin and Keara prayed with him. The sky became morw sinister and rain fell harder. Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha's side outside.**

**Inuyasha: Shouldn't you be inside with Kagome?**

**Sesshomaru: Not right now...**

**Inuyasha's face held fear and was drentched with the glittering rain.**

**Inuyasha: You know as well as I do that a human cannot stand the birth of a demon child alone!**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, do not mistake me for yourself... I will NEVER allow my mate to be taken away so easily!**

**Inuyasha's heart seemed to skip a beat and the pit of his stomach was on fire...**

**Iuyasha: That-wasn't my fault...**

**Before he could reply, a roar came from the front of the men standing gaurd! It was Naroku in his true form! The men and wimon screemed as they were slaughtered!**

**Inuyasha: Shit!**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, I'll never say this again... But we must fight together, to destroy this enemy, for this is the only time somthing is threatening somthing that means worlds to us bolth...**

**Inuyasha: I'll hold ya to that bro...**

**The two run out onto the field and beggan slashing at the demons coming from Naroku's body! **

**Inuyasha: There are too many dammit! We will never get them all AND Naroku!**

**Sesshomaru stopped and jerked his head up twords the castle just before letting out a huge roar!**

**Naroku: What are you growling about Fluffy?**

**Inuyasha: Hey, I'm the only one that calls him that!**

**Inuyasha flew at him slashing his sword about wile smirking in the demons eyes.**

**Miroku heard the horrible roar and knew what it meant.**

**Miroku: We must assist Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha!**

**Shippo: But what about Kagome-chan!?**

**Mirkou: We must defend her Shippo, if she or her child dies... Then there maybe no hope of defeating Naroku!**

**Shippo: Okay, I will be brave...**

**Shippo caught a glimps of his fathers face against the rain soaked pain glass window just before darting after Miroku.**

**Rin: But Shippo, what shall I do!?**

**Shippo: Please Rin-chan, go be safe, stay safe!**

**Rin fell to her kneese and beggan to feel tears fillingher eyes. Jalkin soon ran to her side, he had been bringing towles into the nursery for when the baby came.**

**Jalkin: Rin, what is the matter!?**

**Rin sobbed and hugged Jalkin tightly.**

**Rin: Everyone-they are... Jalking everyone is hurting!!!**

**Sango heard everything but remained calm as Kagome continued to breath quick and shook as she did so.**

**Kagome: Sango, please, you must go to the others... They need you...**

**Sango: Nothing is wrong Kagome! Just relax, please...**

**Kagome: They are arnt they... They are fighting somthing really bad...?**

**Sango: Kagome, just concentrate on the labor...**

**Sango place a cold towel on her friend's head and folded her hands in her lap. The rain became harder as lightning lit up the sky!**

**Kagome: I know you have made alot of sacrifices for Inuyasha and I in the past... You could have went looking for Kohaku on your own at anytime...**

**Sango shook her head and smiled. Kagome smiled and jerked inward as a sheering pain came over her again.**

**Meanwhile, Miroku and Shippo entered the field where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting with Naroku!**

**Shippo: Oh no, Naroku!**

**Miroku: We must take care of the demons for them!**

**Miroku released his wind tunnel and beggan sucking up demons by the hundreds as more only came!**

**Sesshomaru was next to Inuyasha as Naroku stood before them in his true form...**

**Sesshomaru: Leave this place you swine, this is a sacred areah...**

**Naroku: That means nothing to me... **

**Naroku threw out an arm nocking Inuyasha off his feet sending him sailing over to Miroku!**

**Miroku: Inuyasha, are you hurt bad?**

**Shippo: Inuyasha, Kagome-chan is not doing well at all, what should we do!?**

**Inuyasha felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he pictured Kagome laying there, shaking and scared... Sango, thinking about how much she wished she could help, but was powerless... Sesshomaru, how he was only thinking of Kagome this whole time... **

**Inuyasha: I-I...**

**Miroku: Inuyasha, are you-**

**Inuyasha: -I'm fine dammit! I just don't know what to do! Kagome needs Sesshomaru if she wants live through this, and I can't do anything about it!**

**Miroku: You know Inuyasha, Kagome could still live through the birth if she is strong enough...**

**Inuyasha: No way, she can't, there is no way a mortal can live through that!**

**Miroku: We also thought it impossible for one to travle through time, but SHE overcame all odds and did...**

**Inuyasha could only see her beutiful smile he had once seen in younger days... That day she had found him pinned to the tree, she was so innocent and carefree... What brought her here and for what perpose?**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha!**

**He quickly snapped back to life to watch Sesshomaru get slammed to the ground by Naroku's hand!**

**Inuyasha: Basterd!**

**Inuyasha flew through the air and used the wind's scar to weaked Naroku further!**

**Shippo: Nice one Inuyasha!**

**Miroku: Its not over yet...**

**Naroku: Why you damn half breed!**

**He plungged forth and shoved a hairy spider leg through Inuyasha's stomach causing him to fall backwards into Sesshomaru's arm.**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, get up...**

**Inuyasha blankly stared up at his older brother, eyes beggining to blur.**

**Inuyasha: Se-Sesshomaru... Kick his ass...**

**Naroku laughed and moved closer as Sesshomaru put Inuyasha down and readied himself to fight!**

**Sesshomaru: I'm the only one who is going to kill Inuyasha, out of my way Naroku...**

**Sesshomaru shot forward and deliverd a powerful blow to the head of Naroku knocking him stunned for a moment...**

**Sesshomaru took this time to run back over to Inuyasha who lay by the monk.**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, stand!**

**Nothing...**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha... ON YER FEET...**

**Inuyasha's ear twitched and he slowly came to his kneese.**

**Inuyasha: W-what is it?**

**Sesshomaru: I need you to go to Kagome... Be with her, I must stay and finnish this! I can feel her weakening slowly...**

**Miroku: But, what about-**

**Sesshomaru: -You go to her as well, all of you, hurry!**

**He stood facing Naroku's stunned body now as the rain fell down in huge drops of chilled water causing his hair to glissen against the dark blood on the ground.**

**Inuyasha: But, I can't! I won't leave a man on the field of battle alone! Besides, its my duty to kill Naroku! He killed Kikyo, so I'm bound to this...**

**Sesshomaru: Go now Inuyasha!!! Kikyo is dead dammit, the one you can still save might die if you do not leave now!**

**Inuyasha's face turned pale and he drew in a shaky breath. Inuyasha**

**nodded and got up holding his stomach as it bled.**

**Sesshomaru: Please, look after my miko, until I can come back...**

**Inuyasha: Kick his ass bro...**

**Sesshomaru: Go now...**

**Inuyasha and the others ran inside as Sesshomaru's claws dripped poison.**

**Inuyasha: Oh yeah, use this!**

**Inuyasha threw the Tetsuiga over to Sesshomaru, his eyes widened and he took it up as as his smooth hand began to burn horribly... The sword glowed and Inuyasha entered the labore room with a crash!**

**Sango: What is going on out there!?**

**Inuyasha: We are fine now, Sesshomaru knows what hes doing...**

**Kagome: Inu-yasha...**

**Kagome was so weak, she couldn't even keep her eyes open as Inuyasha held her head in his strong arms.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, were is my Sesshomaru-sama?**

**Inuyasha: He is...**

**He didn't want to tell her that Sesshomaru maybe dead, so he smiled and hugged her gently.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, I'm really sorry...**

**A tear rolled down her cheek and he felt that same falling feeling in his stomach.**

**Inuyasha: You didn't do anything Kagome...**

**Kagome: Yes, I did... I never should have come back here and ruined things like this... I'm so sorry...**

**She ran her slender fingures through his thick silver main and layed her head back...**

**Sango stood with her arms to her sides. She couldn't believe the friendship and love Kagome still held for Inuyasha. He had hurt her so many times in the past, but Kagome STILL cared for him.**

**Sango: ... Kagome-chan...**

**A tear melted down the side of Sango's cheek like hot candle wax... The rain suddenly beggan falling horrizontaly into the window causing a horrible cracking sound!**

**Kagome: ... Sesshomaru-sama... Please, be safe...**

**Inuayasha: I've never blammed you for any of this Kagome, I will NEVER blame you for it! When you were Kikyo, you were decieved... As was I... We-we could have been so great... None of this is your fault!**

**Kagome smiled and felt herself pushing by herself. She felt a huge amout of pressure on her areah and watched as Sango kneelt down with a towel...**

**Rin and Jalking stood outside, Jalkin held Rin to his side as she wept silently.**

**Rin: My-my friends... They are gone... I know it...**

**Jalkin: D-don't speak such nonsence Rin... Sesshomaru-sama is-he is fine...**

**Everything suddenly grew silent... The rain turned to a light drizzle, Rin looked up from Jalkin and turned her head about the hall.**

**Rin: It's stopped...**

**More silence for a few moments, the suddely, a babys cry could be heard pearcing the quiet air around the castle.**

**Rin: Jalkin-is that a baby?**

**Jalkin: Why yes, I believe it is...**

**Before they could let thier thoughts wander father, Sesshomaru stumbled inside holding the sword Inuyasha tossed to him. Jalkin noticed how burned his hand was.**

**Jalkin: My lord, you are alive!**

**Sesshomaru: Of qourse, now please stand aside...**

**Rin smiled and hugged his leg, he glanced down to see her tear stained cheeks and patted her head as she stood aside. Sesshomaru held his shoulder as blood covered the floor down the hall and where he stood. He slowly slide open the door to the labor room and fell to his knees upon closing it shut again.**

**There he saw Inuyasha laying against the wall, Sango kneeling beside Kagome whop held a baby... The child had pure white hair, blue eyes, the creasent moon on his forhead and the cutest little black ears.**

**Sesshomaru: Kagome, I'm sorry I was so late...**

**He stumbled to her and rested his chin on her shoulder looking down at the baby.**

**Kagome: He lookes alot like you ya know...**

**She rested her head against her cheek and kissed her gently.**

**After about a week, the castle was rebuilt, Kagome was well enough to walk as was everyone who faught that night. Sesshomaru allowed everyone to stay at his castle perminatly because of thier brave fighting and care for Kagome. After a few more weeks, Sango and Miroku were married after realising his wind tunnle was gone, Miroku knew Sesshomaru had defeted Naroku! Inuyasha met up with Kikyo also after she heard the news. With the defeat of Naroku, Kohaku was allowed to be free!**

**Kikyo: I thought he would like to be here with his sister!**

**She smiled revealing a happy Kohaku! Sango burst into tears of joy as he ran to her hugging her waist. Keara was overjoyed and squeeled happily prancing around the field.**

**Kikyo: I on the other hand, must go...**

**Inuyasha: I understand...**

**Sessomaru: No, you can stay here with your Inuyasha women...**

**Kikyo was stunned, was the lord of the western lands being... kind?**

**Sesshomaru smiled.**

**Sesshomaru: Everyone needs some one Kikyo...**

**She nodded, and that was the day Kikyo and Kohaku moved in!**

**Shippo and Rin became like brother and sister, and Jalkin beggan teaching the children how to read and write in Sesshomaru's personal study he had built for them.**

**Kagome taught thiere new son everything he needed to know about manners and ways of writing wile Sesshomaru taught him about the ways of a demon lord. Sesshomaru decided to name the child Tokosigh, and not long after Sango and Miroku were married, they too bore children... Three to be exact! Sango was a proud mother and Miroku was a wonderful father as well as a good husben to Sango. Because Kikyo was dead in reality, she never could bare children, but she and Inuyasha would often travle to other villages to help children who were sick or simply wanted to play! The garden now grew even more beutiful thanks to the care of Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo! Kagome travled back and forth through her time with the baby, but never went to the sarcred tree at all... Until one spring afternoon...**

**3 years later...**

**Kagome was out with Sesshomaru and the others picking flowers for Keada's birthday when she felt somthing calling to her... She stepped into the woods and beggan to walk deeper into them pushing away brush and branches the whole way. Before she could even rejister it, she was standing infront of the sacred tree... Weeds had grown up around it and flowers bloomed in the branches...**

**Kagome: What is this place again?**

**She walked up to the tree as closly as the brush would let her and touched the bare spot on the bark.**

**Kagome: Hey... Thats right.. I remember you now... I ran to you the first day I ever came here...**

**Her mind quickly flashed back to the moment she had come throught the well and ran to this tree to see Inuyasha pinned to it...**

**Kagome: That day, I-I was just going to school... I just wanted to get Buyo away from the well...**

**A tear fell down her face and patted on the ground next to her shoe.**

**Kagome: Back then... Things seemed so innocent at first, now the days of youth are gone... And I'm-diffrent now...**

**The others had beggan to gather everything up when Tokosigh noticed somthing.**

**Tokosigh: Hey daddy, were is momma?**

**Sesshomaru sniffed the air and glanced down at his son.**

**Sesshomaru: Around here somwere, she'll be alright.**

**He didn't smell a demon, so knew she would be fine even if she did wander off a bit.**

**Shippo: Gosh you guys, remember when we used to watch Kagome travle in and out of the well?**

**Sango: Yes, it was quite a sight!**

**Miroku: We should get back, the kids maybe giving Jalkin a hard time...**

**Rin: Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, shall we go home now?**

**Tokosigh: I'll find mom dad, I'll use my nose like you told me!**

**Kikyo and Inuyasha were restleing in the grass and laughing wile Sesshomaru watched in sudden intrest.**

**Miroku: Do you need to have help carrying the flowers Sango?**

**She shook her head smiling sweetly up at him.**

**Sango: No Miroku, I just want this...**

**She leaned in to kiss him playfully on the soft lips, he laughed and hugged her gently and sat down next to a sqiueeling Kikyo! Rin and Shippo were trying to tackle Inuyasha as he playfully wressled with Kikyo.**

**Kohaku: I'll save you Kikyo!**

**Kohaku jumped on Inuyasha's back and they all laughed as Inuyasha rolled onto some of the flowers and they got stuck in his silver main.**

**Kikyo: Hehe, you havn't changed a bit have you?**

**Inuyasha: Hahaha, VERY funny miko, but now you have met yer match!**

**Tokosigh beggan following his mothers sent and soon found her standing at the base of the tree looking up at it.**

**Tokosigh: Mommy!**

**He ran to her slamming her waist with a hug.**

**Tokosigh: I've found you!**

**Kagome brushed away a tear and smiled hugging him hard.**

**Kagome: Tokosigh, you never lost me... I will NEVER leave you... You and I shall always be together... okay?**

**He wasn't sure why she was acting this way, but nodded none the less. She picked him up and appeared from the woods as Sesshomaru looked up. He knew she had been crying, she smelled of salt. He rose to his feet and looked at her in question.**

**Kagome: I'm fine love...**

**The breeze carried her hair through the air, it was now quite long and her face gleemed with sudden pride.**

**Sesshomaru: Alright then, lets go everyone!**

**Kikyo got up as Inuyasha brushed off the grass and flower peddals.**

**Kikyo: Are you alright Kagome?**

**Sango: Kagome, where did you go to?**

**Kagome: I'm fine everyone... Lets go home now!**

**She laughed as she ran down the hill twords a waiting Sesshomaru! She climbed on his back as did Kikyo with Inuyasha! Sango, Shippo, and Miroku road on Keara with Kohaku... They all travled into the sunset, into the western lands... Kagome wasn't sure what awaited her farther, but she knew that she could overcome it now... More than ever! Inuyasha glanced down at all the villages, those places he and the others used to save constantly...**

**Shippo: Hey look, we saved them, and them, oh and them!**

**Sango: Yes, its amazing at how much we had accomplished...**

**Miroku: All of those miles travled...**

**Kagome: Somtimes, I miss it just a little...**

**Inuyasha saw no sighns of demons of hurt, just the peacful countryside...**

**Inuyasha: Sigh... Yeah, but travling nowadays wouldn't be fun anymore...**

**Sesshomaru: Well, at least we have payved the way for our children to hopfully live in a better world...**

**Kagome hugged her child closer and sighed deep.**

**Kagome: Yes, a brand new world...**

**Fin!**

**-by: Kirsti C.**


End file.
